


【原创】三寸天堂

by Galtniss



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galtniss/pseuds/Galtniss
Summary: “爱是想要触碰又收回的手。”——《破碎故事之心》
Relationships: Doumeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro
Kudos: 7





	【原创】三寸天堂

百目鬼推门进屋时，四月一日正懒洋洋地趴在沙发上吸着烟管，宽大的和服从肩膀滑落下来，大片白皙的皮肤暴露在空气中。但四月一日似乎毫不在意，只是朝着门口的方向挥了挥手。

百目鬼沉默地走上前，将怀里抱着的东西举到四月一日面前，示意对方接过。

“哈？”四月一日叼着烟管，挑了挑眉，伸手接过那团物件。是个襁褓，一个小婴儿蜷缩在里头睡得正香，小孩看上去也就一岁出头。

“怎么回事？你的私生子？”话音刚落，四月一日自己倒先笑了起来，“再怎么蠢你也不可能做出这种事，大学生。”后边那句称呼，似乎被他刻意重读了。百目鬼眯了眯眼，没有说话。

“到底是怎么回事？”四月一日在沙发上翻了个身，将熟睡的婴儿抱在胸前，慵懒地舒展身体。他把嘴里的烟管取出，熄灭了放在一旁。

“今天早上，在寺庙门口发现的，”百目鬼说，“没有字条或者信封。”

“弃婴吗？”四月一日闻言皱起眉头，轻轻抚弄一下婴儿的头发，接着抬起头瞪视百目鬼，“给我做什么？这是实现愿望的店，可不是什么孤儿院。”

“我把他带到警察局，警方说需要调查信息，找不到亲属再联系孤儿院。让我先照顾几天。”

“你来照顾？算了吧，”四月一日嗤笑一声，眉眼挑逗似的弯起，“你连自己都照顾不好。”

“趁他还没醒，你先抱一下。”四月一日将婴儿重新塞回百目鬼怀里，“我去给他煮点粥。”

“我要鳗鱼饭。”

四月一日的脚步一顿。他转过身来，面庞浮现一丝愠色，但碍着熟睡的婴儿，他并没有大声抱怨：“你这个贪吃大将军，真是的。没有我，我怀疑你都该饿死了。”

百目鬼耸耸肩，并不做声。

四月一日系上围裙，先抓了一把米淘洗干净，放锅中加水，中小火开始焖煮。然后他洗了少许青菜，把菜尽可能地剁碎；又从冰箱里取出一小袋肉末，烧水下肉末煮到酥烂。最后他把肉末和青菜碎都加入到已经有几分软糯的米饭中，放极少量盐，继续焖煮。

他脱下围裙，还没来得及松口气，婴儿尖锐的哭声就灌入耳中。四月一日无奈地叹息着冲出厨房，百目鬼正抱着婴儿，手臂轻轻摇摆着，四月一日竟从他一贯的面瘫脸中读出了几分不知所措。小多小全在他身边打着转，轻声哄着小家伙。

“乖啦乖啦，不要哭啦~”

“小宝宝乖乖~”

“这是饿了吧？”四月一日抱过婴儿，上下检查一番，如此断定到。他轻轻拍着婴儿的背部，声音温柔：“抱歉，再等一下就可以吃饭了。”

不知是不是四月一日的声音有什么魔法，原本嚎啕大哭的婴儿渐渐平静了下来。小家伙紧紧攥着四月一日胸前一小片衣服，抽抽噎噎地叫道：“ma……妈妈……”

“噗。”

四月一日的动作僵硬了一秒。他恶狠狠地瞪了一眼百目鬼，后者正捂着嘴，无辜地望向一旁。

“这下应该安静了吧。”小家伙喝完粥后，脑袋一晃一晃地，已经打起盹儿来。四月一日将小孩暂时放在沙发上，盖好被子，拜托小多小全照看着他，终于伸了个懒腰。

“可以喝酒了。”

“百目鬼，你这家伙……”四月一日咬咬牙，还是控制住了音量。说到底，他已经很久没有真正对着百目鬼大吼大叫了，“就算你帮不上忙，也别添乱啊！”

“我有添乱吗？”那双平静无波的眼眸注视着自己，四月一日一时语塞，“这……”

百目鬼不仅没有添乱，甚至还在四月一日手忙脚乱时帮着哄小婴儿，在四月一日给小家伙喂食时帮忙抱着小孩，在餐后给小孩擦嘴，帮忙哄小孩睡着。坦诚讲，他应该是帮了大忙才对。

“可恶……”四月一日嘟囔着，“明明就是个百目鬼。”

“你还喝吗？”百目鬼晃了晃酒瓶，里头还剩下不到一杯的量。

“喝喝喝就知道喝！”四月一日白他一眼，夺过了酒瓶，“给我适可而止啊你这家伙，你数数你今天喝几杯了？”

可惜四月一日也没法享受最后的好酒了。他刚把瓶口举到嘴唇边，婴儿的哭声便骤然响起，小多急急忙忙地冲了过来。

“他一直在哭！”

“我们哄了好久，但是他不肯停！”

“哎，”四月一日站起身来，把酒瓶塞给摩可拿，愣是把百目鬼从走廊上扯了起来，“别想闲着，你也过去看看！”

百目鬼耸耸肩，乖乖跟了上去。

他们赶到客厅，婴儿正拼命在沙发扑腾着，哭得震天响。小全守在一旁，焦急地哄着，同时留意不让小家伙摔下去。听到脚步声，婴儿的哭声稍弱了些，但也仍然刺耳。“爸爸……妈妈……”小孩抽抽搭搭地呼唤着，双手不住地在空气中挥动。

四月一日赶紧过去抱起小孩。像是奇迹一般，在四月一日触碰到婴儿的那一瞬间，小家伙便停止了哭泣。小手紧紧抓住四月一日的衣服，说什么也不肯放下。

恰巧夜已很深了，四月一日便抱着小孩走向卧室。看样子，小家伙是绝不肯独自睡觉的，自己只好陪陪他了。反正，也没有几天。

四月一日把婴儿安置在床上，正准备起身打发百目鬼回家去，衣袖又被小孩扯住了。小家伙已经是半梦半醒的状态，力气却丝毫不减。他另一只手揉着眼睛，迷迷糊糊地嘟囔道：“妈妈……爸爸……一起……”

四月一日的微笑瞬间凝固了，就连百目鬼一贯平静的表情也浮现一丝裂痕。

四月一日转过身去，狠狠地瞪了百目鬼好久，像是跟他有深仇大恨一般。接着他猛地一抬手，指尖几乎要戳到百目鬼鼻头上：“去洗澡换睡衣，动作快，然后过来！”

百目鬼照做了。

第二日醒来，四月一日本想习惯性地舒展身体，却结结实实地愣住了。

如今他正侧着身子躺在床上，小婴儿正乖乖缩在他臂弯里沉睡着，倘若微眯起眼，还能看到小孩粉嫩的脸庞上细细的绒毛。不，小家伙并不是四月一日震惊的来源。真正叫他哑口无言的，是身后源源不断传来的热量。

是百目鬼，百目鬼正从身后紧紧环抱着他的腰，同时将脸颊埋在他的脑后。四月一日想挣扎，可对方的力气比他想象的大得多。温热的吐息洒在脖颈处敏感的皮肤上，激起一片绯色；环在腰间的手臂因为他的动作甚至还收紧了些，热度透过薄薄的布料不断传来。

百目鬼似乎在低声嘟囔着什么。这家伙也会说梦话吗？四月一日有些想笑。他微微向后靠了些，屏住呼吸聚精会神地倾听着，试图捕捉一个日后用来嘲笑对方的谈资。

“……君寻……”

四月一日猛地握紧了拳头，嘴唇不自觉地微微颤抖着。他一点点勾起嘴角，露出一抹温柔至极的微笑，眼神却渐渐地冷了，直到彻底淡漠无情。

四月一日紧闭双眼，深吸一口气，接着用力挣脱开来，丝毫不管自己过大的动作幅度会不会惊醒百目鬼。不过，无论对方是否醒来，他也没去留意。

就好像房里根本没有百目鬼这个人，四月一日背对着床更衣，接着抱起小婴儿就走出了房间。

这样平静的生活持续了三个日夜。四月一日暂时停止了吸烟，百目鬼推掉了其他一切事务，每天下课买好菜就赶到店里。

一天百目鬼提着大包小包的购物袋走进门时，四月一日正在和客人谈话。他怀里抱着小婴儿，时不时伸手去逗弄两下。百目鬼原本想悄悄走开，但四月一日已经注意到他的到来。充满歉意地冲客人笑笑，四月一日走上前来，不由分说地将婴儿塞到百目鬼怀里。“买的菜拿去放冰箱，然后你陪他玩玩，我这里有事。”

他把百目鬼推出会客厅，顺手还关上了门。

四月一日转过身去，重新面对着客人。不知怎的，方才还愁云满面的女士，此时竟然笑意盈盈。四月一日有些疑惑地挑起眉毛。

“抱歉，”女士笑着摆了摆手，“只是稍稍有些感慨，你们真是幸福温馨的一家人啊。”

“是吗……？”

四月一日低声喃喃着，随即嗤笑一声，“多谢呢。”

“我接到警局的电话了，”晚餐后，两人静静地坐在走廊上，隔着一个肩膀的距离，各自望着天空出神。一片寂静中，百目鬼突然开口说道，“没有找到他的亲属。他们联系了孤儿院，让我明天把人送过去。”

“那很好啊，”四月一日端起酒杯，浅浅抿了一口，“毕竟这家店不适合他久呆。”

“哦。”

“而且这些天我可累得够呛！真是的，明明警察是叫你照顾，最后这些活儿还不是都到我手上了！”

“我也帮了忙。”

“那你也只做了一点儿事，就那么一点儿！还好这小家伙还挺听话，没什么大问题都不会哭闹的。”

“哦。”

“你是只会说这一句话吗？真是的，你以后当父亲了可别还这副样子啊！”

“……”

“真畅快啊，明天就解放了。就算床再大，三个人挤一张床还是太勉强了。哼，你这个百目鬼，明天开始给我回你自己家睡啊！”

“哦。”

最后一天，百目鬼第一个醒来了。他望着面前四月一日的后脑勺，眼神有些暗。搂住对方的手收紧了些，百目鬼缓缓前倾，将额头靠在四月一日的颈窝，轻轻叹了口气。

如果他的嘴唇不小心触碰到四月一日的发丝，那也只是不小心罢了。

上学时，百目鬼稍微绕了些路将小家伙送到了警局。当他下午踏入店门时，熟悉的烟草味，便再次包裹了他。

此后，两人都默契地，对那几天发生的一切都绝口不提。

后来时间仍不断地流淌，四月一日替客人们实现了一个又一个愿望。百目鬼完成了学业，选择留校任教。所有人都向前走着。

后来百目鬼向四月一日递上了结婚请柬，再后来，他走进店门，将一个消息带给了四月一日。

“恭喜为父，百目鬼。”四月一日向百目鬼举起酒杯，嘴角微微勾起，眼底泛动着温柔的光晕。百目鬼望着少年白皙的面庞、数十年来不改的容颜，神色有一瞬间的恍惚。他的思绪不由自主地，回到了多年前某个平静的午后。

四月一日怀中抱着那个小婴儿，坐在屋外的走廊上。午后的阳光暖洋洋地洒下来，将两人包裹在光晕中。小家伙趴在四月一日的怀里，沉沉地睡去了。四月一日轻轻摇摆着手臂，嘴角始终噙着一抹温柔的微笑。他的头发有些长了，如墨的发丝垂落下几缕在脸侧，随他的动作小幅度地摇曳着。

“好像一家人一样。”那时百目鬼坐在四月一日身边，怔怔地望着对方的侧脸，心底突然浮现出这么一句话来。

四月一日半眯的眼正专注地凝视着前方，百目鬼受蛊惑般抬起手，想替他将那一缕碎发捋到耳后。可是，在四月一日留意到之前，那只伸到一半的手，便又已无力地、垂落了下去。  
END


End file.
